Legendarium
The Legendarium, a magical book created by Acheron that was owned by Selina, appears in Season 6. She usually shrinks and hangs it on the belt around her skirt. The Legendarium book is was owned by Selina in which she used to help the Trix. By the end of Season 6, Bloom traps the Trix inside the book. Selina then returns the Legendarium back to Eldora. Overview The keeper of the Legendarium can summon any number of wild creatures from the book just by reading it out loud. According to Eldora, the Legendarium is a dimension where fictional characters are real, which means, it is a magical link between the imaginary world and the real world. When the Legendarium World is accessed, the legends become real. Appearance Legendarium is a brown book which has many patterns, a purple circle with a symbol in the center, a lock, and a hook on its cover. Inside of it has many drawings and stories about the legendary creatures of the Magic Dimension and Earth. Pre-Series The Legendarium is a book that has the power to bring legendary creatures to life and can make legends come true. An evil wizard named Acheron created it, so he would be the greatest sorcerer of the magical universe, but he could not control it, which trapped him in the book. It was once kept in the Lost Library of Alexandria in Egypt. A Fairy Godmother named Eldora, who guarded the library, was the only one who knew how to lock it. She wrote all its secret in her diary. Subsequently, she brought her apprentice named Selina to the library and accidentally read the legend of the Hawk Spirit, which invoked it. Panicked, she turned it into a pig and Selina returned it back to its book. While Eldora traveled around the world to find a way to lock it, she kept it in her house in the Forest of Flowers securing it with a barrier. Acheron dealt with Selina and told her that he would turn her into a powerful witch, and in return, she must work for him and free him. To prove his power to her, he turned her into the "Witch of Snakes". One night, under a full moon, Selina choose Acheron over Eldora and fled from the forest with the Legendarium. Series Season 6 In "The Legendarium," Selina' introduces the Legendarium to Headmistress Griffin in the hopes that her special talent of bringing legends to life will warrant admittance into Cloud Tower. After Griffin asks her to demonstrate its power, Selina reads the Gloomy Wood Trolls' legend, and orders them to attack Pixie Village. They come to life upon Selina's request and begin to attack the village. After Griffin uses her Magic Eye to monitor the situation, she order Selina to call the trolls back to the book. After Selina does so, Griffin proclaims that the Legendarium is a very dangerous book and that she had not seen something so powerful in a very long time. Later, the Trix enter and applaud Selina's use of such a powerful magic. The Trix soon begin to duel with Griffen and end up turning Griffin into a crow and taking over Cloud Tower in her place. After making the school take flight and dismissing the audience of witches, the Trix corner Selina and make a deal with her. They promise that if she uses the power of the Legendarium, they will teach her everything they know about the dark arts. In "The Flying School," in an attempt to capture Linphea College, the Trix make Selina read the Treants' legend to frighten the college's students. The Linphea fairies try to fight them but are quickly overpowered. The Winx who had visited to attend the Specialists' training session and see Miele, transform and fly to Cloud Tower to stop who they suspect is the Trix is causing the commotion. Upon noticing the Winx, Selina crouches behind the Trix in fear. After a short battle between the Trix and the Winx, Selina casts a protective bubble around herself and the Legendarium. Upon noticing the bubble's negative energy, the Winx try to cast a Sirenix convergence on the bubble to destroy it and hopefully stop the chaos ensuing below them, but upon their spells reaching the bubble, the Winx are overwhelmed by the Legendarium's power and are transported outside of the flying school. All but Bloom lose their fairy form and begin falling from the sky until they are saved by the Specialists. In "Bloomix Power," the Winx, Daphne, the Specialists, Roy, Nex, and Thoren return to Linphea College to stop the Treants with magical potions concocted by Flora. After the Treants are defeated, Selina reads the Flying Basilisk's legend. While Bloom and the Specialists, except Roy, fly to Cloud Tower to confront the Trix, the other Winx, Roy, Thoren, and Nex have a hard time fighting without the girl's power. In "The Golden Auditorium", Stella and Flora defeat two basilisks with their quick wit, earning them their Bloomix power. They then use their newly found powers to defeat the remaining bassilisks. Later, as the Winx are at the Golden Auditorium on Melody, Selina, as ordered by the Trix, reads the Pandemonium Sprites' legend. Bloom, Flora, Stella, and Aisha are quickly defeated by the creatures, leavingMusa and Tecna to fend for themselves. Thinking quickly, they lure the monsters into the Pandemonium Cave. With the guidance of Tecna, Musa then uses her vocal power to overpower and defeat the Pandemonium Sprites, earning them both their Bloomix power. With a magical boost from Tecna, Musa uses her vocal power to defeat the rest of the monsters. In "Vortex of Flames," Selina talks about the legend of the Vortex of Flames as a possible method of eliminating Bloom. Later, Selina reads the Fire Eaters' legend, which releases the Fire Eaters in Domino Palace during Daphne's coronation. After passing the test of the Vortex of Flames, Bloom was able to aid her friends in defeating the Fire Eaters. In "The Lost Library," while the Winx are in Alexandria, Egypt on Earth, Selina reads the Mummies' legend to distract the Winx and give more time to the Trix to find Eldora's Diary before the Winx. Thanks to Chatta's help, the Winx and Daphne easily defeat them. In "Attack of the Sphinx," in order to distract the Winx and give more time to the Trix, Selina reads the Sphinx's legend and goes to the Library of Alexandria to search for the diary by herself. The Winx, except Bloom, try to battle the Sphinx, but soon learn that the only way to rid Egypt of the newly risen Sphinx is to solve his riddle. Chatta manages to solve the riddle, calling the Sphinx back to the Legendarium. In "Shrine of the Green Dragon," after the Trix were exposed as imposters of Evy, Lorie, and Carol, Selina reads the Green Dragons of the Great Wall's legend. The Winx struggle to defeat the dragons until Lu Wei, a master dragon tamer, tells them that the dragons need the Pearls of Restraint fixed in their collars in order to be tamed. After the Winxa and Daphne find the pearls on the adjacement mountains and put them in the dragons' collars, the dragons are tamed. In "Broken Dreams," to get rid of Bloom, Selina reads the Children of the Night's legend. After Bloom senses that the pixies are in danger of by the Children of the Night, she transforms and flies to them. She tries to attack the Children of the Night but cannot manage to defeat them as they are controlled by the Legendarium. In "Shimmer in the Shadows," the Winx teleport to Earth to help the pixies and Bloom. All the Winx but Stella are captured by the Children of the Night. With her Ray of Pure Light, she succeeds to disingrate them and free her friends. In "The Fairy Godmother," Eldora tells the Winx about Selina when she was her student. In a flashback, Eldora reads the Hawk Spirit's legend. After he arises from the book, Selina manages to turn him into a big and call him back into the book. After the flashback, Selina reads the Ectoplasm Specters's legend. The Winx try to defeat them but cannot manage to do so as they are not damaged by direct hits. Seeing this, Eldora recites the Lenugia's legend, defeatung the Ectoplasm Spectors. In "Mystery of Calavera", Selina reads Three Powerful Witches legend in order to get the Trix to enter the Legendarium world with their role as the "Three Powerful Witches". In "Zombie Invasion", Selina reads the legend of the Pirate Zombies in order to steal their Fantasy Emerald back, but Bloom and the people on Calavera Island defeated them. In "The Curse of Fearwood", Selina reads the legend of the Werewolves to defeat the Winx, the Specialists, Paladins and Daphne, so that they could not find the Silver Spear and the Magic Totem in Fearwood. Later, Icy asks Selina to find a legend that she can portray to enter the Legendarium World and lock Flora and Helia in it. Icy then freezes Helia and kidnaps him. In "The Magic Totem", Icy as the Snow Queen continues her chase with Flora. With Flora's special spell, she left the Legendarium World along with Helia and the Magic Totem. Later in the episode, she follows them into the real world and froze Fearwood over, but Flora uses one of her unique spells to reverse Icy's spell on Fearwood, on Helia and to defeat her. In "Queen For A Day", Selina unleashes the Magic Mirror in order to make Stella evil. When Stella broke the mirror she was back to normal, but Darcy stole her crown and went to the Legendarium World. Stella followed her in a Mystic labyrinth where Darcy went. Stella was walking through the entrance and saw a person with a mask on who, was actually Darcy in the form of Ariadne. Stella, started flying through the labyrinth and ended up coming in the center. She found herself face to face with the Minotaur bull. Known Legends |-|Trailer= |-|Series= Gloomy Wood Trolls Treants Flying Basilisk Pandemonium Sprites Vortex of Flames Fire Eaters Mummies Sphinx Green Dragons of the Great Wall Children of the Night Hawk Spirit Ectoplasm Specters Lenugias Three Powerful Witches Oculta, Pirate Zombies Werewolves Magic Mirror Gargantua Frankenstein's Monster Rumpelstiltskin Alfea Champions Great Lizard Spirit |-|Comics= Centaurs Fossegrim Magical Abilities It is indestructible and powerful that can bring legendary creatures to life, can inform its keeper about all the myths of the Magic Dimension and can protect its keeper in a magic bubble full of negative energy. It is shown that it can take away fairies' power, except the Dragon's Flame. As shown via the Treants and the Green Dragons, the Legendarium can make good and friendly, and evil legendary creatures that follow the user's command. The Legendarium World The Legendarium World is a "bridge" between the real world and the imaginary world. It cannot be found in the Magic Dimension. There are only two possible ways to enter it: *People can access it with the use of the Ancestral Wands. *The keeper of the Legendarium can let anyone enter it. Although anyone can enter this world with the use of the scepters of the seven ancient fairies, who transported themselves from the Legendarium World to the Real World, the users can only keep themselves in there for a very short period of time. The consequence of staying there is becoming a part of the fictional world forever. According to Selina, when she puts someone in it, they can only stay there for a short period of time in the book and she must first pick which character she must use to make her target teleport inside the Legendarium. This enables the target to automatically merge their abilities with those of the legends they are going to portray. Example, when they went to the Occulta, the Trix became the Three Powerful Witches, giving their magic a boost. Next, Icy became the Snow Queen, boosting all of her ice magic, a costume change and a complete control over her domain. Then, Darcy portrayed Ariadne, which gave her the ability to remember all the twists and turns of the labyrinth. Lastly, Stormy became the Bride of Frankenstein's Monster. With this, her lightning energy was empowered, but not much. In the very last episodes of the season, like Acheron, anyone can be trapped there forever unless a very powerful magic frees them. Trivia *A legendarium is a book containing a collection of legends. **In fantasy Tolkien's Legendarium is also the name given to all the works of the writer J. R. R. Tolkien that are related to The Lord of the Rings. *Selina did not use the Legendarium in the tenth episode, fourteenth episode and twenty-third episode of the sixth season to awaken a creature. *Only the Sphinx, the Children of the Night, the Pirate Zombies, the Magic Mirror and Rumpelstiltskin have the ability to speak. **In the comics, this currently extends to only the Centaurs and the Fossegrim. ***In fact, the Centaurs are the only ones that exist both inside and outside of the Legendarium as, in the animated series, there are some stationed just outside the Red Tower. *Ariadne, a Greek goddess, was also shown in the Legendarium but her legend was not said by Selina when she gave her powers to Darcy. Also, Ariadne became the keeper of the Labyrinth of the Minotaur in Solaria. *The Minotaur, Gargantua, Snow Queen, Bride of Frankenstein and Ariadne are the only legendary creatures whose legends were not read out loud. *The Magical Mirror is the only known object existing within the Legendarium. *The Alfea Champions can be considered as Dark Fairies as it was summoned from the Legendarium. It has been said that they are considered being just a statues of these fairies animated by the Legendarium, not fairies themselves exactly. *Frankenstein's Monster and Rumpelstiltskin are the only legendary creatures to not be defeated by the Winx. *According to Griffin in "The Legendarium", the Legendarium is one of the most powerful objects that she had seen in the last two centuries. Gallery |-|Trailer= Gloomy Wood Troll - S6 Trailer.png|Gloomy Wood Trolls Gloomy Wood Troll - S6 Trailer 4.png|Gloomy Wood Trolls Werewolves S6 Trailer.png|Werewolves Vampires - S6 Trailer.png|Children of the Night |-|Series= gloomy wood trolls releasing.png|Gloomy Wood Trolls 3 treants.jpg|Treants 4.jpg|Flying Basilisks Acheron first appearance.png|Acheron 5.jpg|Pandemonium Sprites 6 vrtx.jpg|Vortex of Flames fire eaters releasing.png|Fire Eaters 7.jpg|Mummies 8.jpg|Sphinx 9.jpg|Green Dragons of the Great Wall 11.jpg|Children of the Night 13a.jpg|Hawk Spirit 13b.jpg|Ectoplasm Specters 15 3 withes.jpg|Three Powerful Witches 16 oculta.jpg|Oculta, Pirate Zombies WERE 2.jpg|Werewolves Snow Queen.jpg|Icy as The Snow Queen MM 2.jpg|The Mirror of the Wicked Queen ADD.jpg|Ariadne, the keeper of the labyrinth of the Minotaur ADD 4.jpg|Darcy as Ariadne MINOTUAR.jpg|Minotaur HazNAgXrMhk.jpg|Gargantua 44N8pZf7pw.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster MIFJRrUQN1A.jpg|Stormy as Bride of Frankenstein UJ5e6uQAziU.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin Alfea Champions Unleashed.png|Alfea's Champions VLREYvFlgzQ.jpg|Acheron M1u8mosvjMc.jpg|The Trix NQPxrhMZPG4.jpg|The Trix and Bloom N3sq3XNua1E.jpg|Bloom |-|Comics= Screenshot_1452.png|The Centaurs in Issue 124. Athris-Morwen.png|Athris as Queen Morwen of the Dark Elves in Issue 125. Screenshot_2032.png|The Fossegrim in Issue 126. Category:Winx Club Category:Items Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Selina Category:Acheron Category:Legendarium Category:Eldora Category:Comics Category:Games Category:In-Universe Books Category:Enemies